Ezra catches a cold
by carriebear27
Summary: One day while Ezra and Kanan wre doing Jedi training ezra gets sick and Kanan takes care of his sick friend
1. Chapter 1

Kanan and Ezra were in the ship pracitcing their Jedi training , then Kanan heard Ezra cough for the 10th time during their Jedi training. Ezra why don't you go back up to your bedroom to lie down ?" Kanan told Ezra. Just after Kanan said that Ezra picked up his sabor and got into fighting stance

" I feel fine Kanan let's continue with my training ." Ezra tried to brush it off " Ezra." Kanan said in a warning tone. " Kanan just drop it!" Ezra raised his voice " Ezra there is no reason to raise your voice ." Kanan said as Ezra started to rub his throat. After 4 hours of training Ezra finally admitted he was sick.

" Kanan I do feel sick can we stop my training for today so I can get better?" Ezra said " sure lets go I'll tell Zeb we are going back to your room." Kanan said to him.

Back in Ezra's room, Kanan sat next to Ezra on his bed. " Kanan can you put hot water bottle on my feet they are cold please?" Ezra asked his normal sparkling blue eyes now dimmed with sickness.

Kanan grabbed his hot water bottle and filled it and put the fluffy cover on it for Ezra and put it on the sick teen's feet. " thanks Kanan ." Ezra said.

" it's no problem Ezra, I've never seen you so sick in the whole time we've known each other ." Kanan said

Ezra tried to take a nap but Ezra couldn't seem to shut his eyes. " Kanan can you rub my back please my mom used to when I got sick ." Ezra said and started to cry because he misses his mom. " ok Ezra what's wrong?" Kanan said his older brother instincts kicking in.

" I miss my mom the time when I need her the most and she's not here oh Kanan I want her back !" Ezra wailed into his closest friend's shoulder

" sh Ezra I'll take care of you come here." Kanan wrapped his arms around Ezra, Kanan held Ezra's body next to his as he cried some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra was up half the night crying " where in the galaxy's is Kanan ?" Sabine asked. " he is in Ezra's room with him he has been in bed with a very bad cold for a day now when I checked on him he sounds horrible." Zeb said

Then suddenly the ship shook as a sneeze and a chesty cough came from Ezra's room " sorry guys I hab do sneede." Ezra said congested " it's fine Ezra just go back to bed and we will get you some soup ." Sabine said as she prepared a bowl of cream of chicken soup for Ezra " thanks Sabine this should make Ezra feel better ." Kanan said as he took it to Ezra.

" thanks guys this should make me feel better." Ezra said . Then Sabine noticed Kanan sleeping in Ezra's bed next to him. " Kanan wake up." Sabine said softly Kanan opened his eyes . " what is it Sabine ?" Kanan asked " we need you on the deck and bring Ezra ." Sabine said

Kanan and Ezra followed the older woman to the deck and saw a fleet of storm troopers " uh Sabine I don't think Ezra should be fighting while he's sick I'll go put him back in bed and I'll be back." Kanan said

" Kanan I'm find trust be ." Ezra said " Ezra you sound horrid you are going back to bed." Kanan said " but Kanan I need to help too ." Ezra protested " Ezra ..."Kanan said in his warning tone meaning no more talk on the subject .


	3. Chapter 3

Kanan decided to dismiss the mission , for the sake of Ezra. Then Kanan heard a whimper coming from Ezra's room.

" Ezra wake up you are just having a nightmare ." Kanan said as he tried not to wake up Zeb in the process. "Kanan It was just so real I lost you forever and the empire made me kill the rest of you guys I don't want that to happen!" Ezra started to freak out

"Ezra that is never gonna happen I will always be right here you don't ever have to worry ." Kanan said calmly as he stroked Ezra's hair ." Thanks Kanan you are always here for me when I need you you're such a good friend." Ezra said

" no problem Ezra you're like the little brother I've always wanted." Kanan said, Ezra

A few hours later

" ugh Kanan I feel horrible can you get be sobe Orange juice ?" Ezra asked

" sure Ezra how about we go to my room so you won't be lonely ?" Kanan asked his friend. " sure Kanan can you carry me ?" Ezra asked since Ezra doesn't weigh that much so Kanan can lift Ezra very easily . " come on Ezra I'll have Sabine get you some soup and some cough medicine for that nasty cough." Kanan said as he carried him to his room " okay." Ezra said as he laid his head on Kanan's shoulder. " Kanan being sick sucks." Ezra moaned

" I know ezra ." Kanan said calmly as he started to stroke Ezra's raven hair out of his feverish blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra spend the whole night coughing, so Kanan decided to try to make ezra as comfy as possible.

" Kanan can I cuddle with you ?" Ezra asked his friend

" sure Ezra come here." Kanan wrapped his arms around Ezra , and tucked some stray hairs from Ezra's eyes .

" Kanan I miss my mom ." Ezra said and laid his head on Kanan's shoulder.

" it must be hard being sick and not having your mom here but I'm here Ezra ." Kanan said and stroked Ezra's hair.

" Kanan can you get me some more soup?" Ezra asked.

" sure Ezra." Kanan said and got Ezra some soup.

A few hours later

" Kanan can you come here please?" Ezra called to his best friend.

" hang on Ezra I'm coming ." Kanan said

When Kanan got to his room and he saw Ezra over the toilet puking.

" Kanan help me!" Ezra screamed which caused him to puke even more.

" oh Ezra I'm coming." Kanan called


	5. Chapter 5

It's now been a full week since Ezra got this bad cold.

" I need more Kleenex Kanan ." Ezra said

" here you go Ezra." Kanan said then chopper came in beeping like mad. " chop stop beeping so loud Ezra is trying to take a nap." Kanan whispered as to not wake Ezra

Chopper shook his head and pulled on Ezra's pant leg.

" chopper leave Ezra alone." Kanan called and then he saw Hera come in

" hey Kanan how is Ezra doing?" Hera asked

" good but has been sleeping lots , and only wants me when he is lonely ." Kanan reported

Then suddenly the ghost was shaken by an empire ship

" Kanan ." Ezra woke up suddenly and then clung his fingers onto Kanan's clothes

" I'm right here Ezra don't worry just go back to sleep I won't go any where." Kanan said and sat on his bed next to Ezra.

Ezra started to whimper and then Kanan started to rub his back.

When ezra woke up a couple hours later ezra laid his head on Kanan's shoulder

" Kanan can you get me a wet cold washcloth to put over my eyes?" Ezra asked

" sure ezra ." Kanan said and ran to the washroom and got Ezra's washcloth , when Kanan returned he saw chopper by Ezra's head

" chobber leave be alone ." Ezra groaned


	6. Chapter 6

Kanan shooed chopper away from the room , " ezra are you doing ok ?" Kanan asked as he placed the washcloth on Ezra's eyes .

" chopper wouldn't leave me alone I tried to tell him to leave but he didn't and now I have this horrid headache." Ezra explained to Kanan .

" oh ezra I brought this washcloth to help your headache just try to sleep a while I gotta go up to the cockpit to help Hera with something, Sabine will stay with you." Kanan said and fixed his blanket around Ezra .

" ok Hera what's up ?" Kanan asked the ghost captain

" well Kanan I've been trying to fight off the empires ships by my self I need some help with it but you've been with Ezra .

" ok Hera just calm down and sabine is with Ezra now so I'll help you." Just after Kanan said that the ship was struck by an empire ship

Ezra jolted in bed for a moment he started to look for Kanan then he remembered he was in the cockpit with Hera.

Sabine just left since she didn't want to be in Kanan's room

" Kanan I'm scared." Ezra jumped into Kanan's arms burying his head into Kanan's shoulder.

" it's alright Ezra I'm here." Kanan said soothing words to Ezra

" wait a sec wasn't Sabine supposed to be watching Ezra ?" Hera pointed out

" oh Sabine left a few seconds after Kanan did ." Ezra said to Kanan and Hera

Kanan grumbled and called Sabine "Sabine come to the cockpit NOW!" Kanan yelled witch hurt Ezra's ears

" oh man I'm sorry Ezra I didn't know my yelling would hurt your ears." Kanan said and sat Ezra in one of the cockpit chairs

Sabine emerged with Zeb in tow, " Sabine , I put you in charge of looking after Ezra you know how Ezra is when he doesn't feel well he can't stand to be alone I thought I made that pretty clear when I told you?" Kanan said in a tone Ezra never heard him use before

" I'm sorry Kanan you know I can't stand to be in your room it stinks in there with your dirty socks." Sabine said

" sorry Sabine I thought I picked up my socks I guess I didn't ." Kanan shrugged his shoulders

" it's fine Kanan you didn't know ." Sabine said

" Kanan I gotta lay back down I'm feeling dizzy." Ezra said as he leaned against Kanan for support.

" ok Ezra lets go back to my room so you can lay back down." Kanan said as he carried Ezra back upstairs.

Kanan put the theromometer into Ezra's mouth.

" Ezra your fever went up to 102.1 I'll make you some soup any pactuclar kind you want?" Kanan asked

" chicken noodle with a lot of broth please with some orange juice " Ezra said and decided to try to take a nap while Kanan made his lunch

" hey Kanan how's the kid feeling ?" Zeb asked as he tried to sneak a chicken piece

" not doing good Zeb his fever went up so I'm making him some soup and orange juice and get out of my chicken." Kanan said and slapped his friend's hand with his wooden spoon.

A few minuets later Kanan came in with Ezra's soup and juice

" here you are Ezra just the way you like it." Kanan said and smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra and Kanan were laying on Kanan's bed , it's been almost 2 weeks since ezra caught this bad cold.

" Kanan can you get me a hot washcloth for my sinuses ?" Ezra asked Kanan

" sure Ezra I'll be back ." Kanan said and walked to the washroom .

As Kanan was getting Ezra's washcloth Hera saw Ezra leaning over the bed dry heaving.

Hera ran to the washroom to get Kanan

" Kanan Ezra is throwing up and he wants you." Hera said as she and Kanan went to Ezra's room so Kanan could calm Ezra down.

" Kanan I'm scared ." Ezra said he leaned into Kanan's warm body.

" I know Ezra you'll get better soon you just hang in there." Kanan said as he got into Ezra's bed so he can calm him down.

Ezra was getting extremely uncomfrontable at this point . Kanan just got out of bed to get Ezra more things

" Kanan I need you for something !" Ezra yelled through out the ghost ,

Ezra walked out of his room while carrying his stomach .

Kanan saw Ezra walking in pain .

" Ezra lets go back to my room so you can lay down ." Kanan said and scooped Ezra in his arms .

Ezra laid his head on Kanan's shoulder.

Ezra's stomach was really getting worse at this point , Kanan decided to try to make Ezra as comfy as possible .

" Kanan can you put the washcloth onto my stomach ?" Ezra asked Kanan

" sure ." Kanan said and layed the washcloth on Ezra's stomach.

Ezra rolled over and faced Kanan .

Kanan had noticed Ezra has become very clingy especially towards him but in some cases Hera .

Kanan started to roll his fingers on Ezra's back as Ezra was crying in pain because of his stomach

Kanan's fingers suddenly met Ezra's hair.

" Kanan help me." Ezra moaning into Kanan's chest

" oh Ezra I would I could ." Kanan said and his heart shattered as he heard Ezra's voice.

Kanan decided to get a bucket for Ezra in case he throws up because he needs to help Zeb with something.

" hey Hera could you or sabine watch Ezra for me while I go on a supply run with Zeb?" Kanan asked Hera

"sure Kanan ." Hera said


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost 2 weeks since Ezra became sick , Ezra isn't the type to just lay around, being as stubborn as he is Ezra snuck out of his room while Kanan was sleeping.

Kanan woke up 5 minuets after Ezra did and he noticed Ezra was gone , Kanan heard his padawan' s coughing .

" Ezra get back here!" Kanan called throughout the ship.

" no I'm tired of layin in bed." Ezra said stubbornly .

Kanan grumbled " Ezra do you wanna get better?" Kanan said

" yes but I don't wanna lay down ." Ezra said

Then suddenly the ghost was struck by an imperial tie fighter.

A couple hours after Ezra ran around

" hey kiddo how are you feeling?" Kanan asked as he ran his fingers through Ezra's sweat-soaked hair.

" ok but I still don't feel well." Ezra said as he coughed into his sleeve.

" ok Ezra I'll let you sleep some more so you can get better." Kanan said and left Ezra's room.

" did you get Ezra to lay down Kanan ?" Sabine asked

" yes but after being up for 2 hours Ezra isn't feeling good so I'm just letting him sleep off his fever he has ." Kanan said and got some lemon and honey water for Ezra .

" hey Ezra I brought you some honey and lemon water for you." Kanan said and helped Ezra to the kitchen

" thanks Kanan I always had this when I got sick as a kid ." Ezra said


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra has been sleeping for 3 hours now.

Kanan went to the kitchen to get Ezra some chamomile tea and some toast to settle his stomach .

Ezra stumbled out of his bedroom to see what the noise was all about.

As soon as Ezra reached the living room Ezra had this feeling to throw up so he ran to the bathroom to puke.

Ezra moaned , " Zeb can you come in here please?" Ezra called to Zeb who was sleeping and he heard Ezra throwing up from his room.

So Zeb went to the bathroom to check on Ezra , his heart shattered as he saw Ezra leaning over the toilet throwing up.

"Hang on kid I'll get Kanan ." Zeb said and walked to the kitchen to get Kanan .

" Kanan Ezra is puking again he wants you ." Zeb said and went back to his room to resume his nap.

" ok Ezra I'm coming." Kanan called and sat next to his padawan.

The ghost was rocking , because of the imperial ships keep crashing into the ship , the rocking was less than helpful to Ezra's queasy stomach.

About an hour later Ezra has finally stopped throwing up but Ezra's sinuses are still bothering him like crazy.

Then Kanan decided to call lothal's doctor to get an opinion on Ezra's sickness.

the doctor entered the ghost to Ezra's room.

"Ok Ezra, what seems to be the problem? " Dr Thompson asked Ezra

"I've been throwing up constantly, having dizzy spells, sneezing,and coughing." Ezra said and sneezed into his pajama shirt

"Ok Ezra I need to check your fever." Dr Thompson said

" 101 .3 Ezra I would advise you to just take it easy and take an aspirin for that fever." Dr Thompson said


End file.
